highschool and mayhem
by werewolfulrich
Summary: Jack Frost is a homeless kid. But what happens when his present is changed for the better and the past returns?
1. Im doing what!

**So i read alot of thies highschool fanfictions. And i cant get the idea out of my head. so why not!**

**Chapter 1: Im doing What!**

**T**hat stupid alarm. He hated it so much. Slapping a pale hand over the cracked alarm clock the boy sat up. His snow white hair, and no its not dyed, flopped into his bright blue eyes and dust flew off. Getting up he stretched and looked down at his dark blue hoodie and worn down brown jeans. He didnt care much for shoes. They made him feel caged. Looking around the ally way he sighed. Jack Frost was a 16 year old homeless boy in burgess. No money. No home. No friends. Looking down at his skinny body he walked out of the ally and down the crowded streets. He didnt care that people stared at him. Why would he? Half thies people are either to fat or to skinny. To much clothes or to little. So jack didnt care. Rounding the corner he entered the bakery. Danna's bakery was always full. Its bright yellow walls decorated with pictures of cakes, cupcakes, cookies and anything she made. The kitchen door swung open and a small plump ladie walked out in a bright green apren. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and she to was bare foot. Smiling she jogged over to jack and wrapped him in a bear hug. She was probubly the only friend jack had. She had seen him on the street and would always give him some left over goods. She was like a mother.

"How are you Jackson?" Her voice always was a bit high pitched ut today it seemed even more joyfull. Breaking the hug he looked at her face. Pure joy.

"Whats going on? Did you mak a new goodie?" Laughing she just held him tighter. Pulling away she held him by his cheeks.

"Jackson i have big news." looking at her confused she smiled more.

"I adopted you!" Shock. Thats all jack felt. Stuttering out random words all he could do was hug her tight. Tears filled his eyes and was not ashamed when they fell like a broken dam. He cried into her shirt and she finally relized what isolaion did to jack.

"Jackson." He responded by looking at her.

"You wait right there I have to get something. Feel free to have a muffin. They are your favorite chocolate chip." Smiling he nodded and took a muffin sitting in a corner booth. A few minutes later Danna came ack witha book bag. Jack looked at it curiously.

"What that for?" He wished he never asked.

"Your going to highschool."


	2. Hello

**Hey! So I know we have taken forever in uplaoding this story. Our code lyoko story is getting intense and we could not stop writing lol. BTW ocs are needed for this story. Also for the other story if you want them to be an Assassin, Templar or a new team mate. 4 ocs needed.**

**Chapter 2: Hello**

**H**e absolutely hated this place. Always crowded. Always loud and full of bullies. Jack pulled his blue hood up over is snow white hair and walked through the halls lugging his G-Dragon back pack on his shoulder. Jack wasnt the most styleish kid. Always a blue hoodie with brown jeans and when he had to, white converse. Sighing he opened his locker and put his things in only keeping what he needed for his first three classes. History then science then math. He realy only liked history out of the three. Slamming his locker closed he walked down the hall gaining him a few laughs and stares. Walking into his history class he cursed. He was the only Junior in a class of Seniors. Taking a seat in the back Jack pulled his book out and began doing his assaignment. That is untill a rather angry looking guy slammed a fist on his desk. Looking up under his hood jack didnt flinch but studied this boy. He was tall and sorta muscular. His light black hair was held in a red bandana. Jack held back a smirk looking at the boys clothes. He wore a grey t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with what looked like combat boots. And jack though he had no style. Giving the boy a glare jack spoke up.

"Need something?" Jack was usualy cocky whe it came to jerks like this.

"Ya you out my seat." So this guy was Ausi. Propping his feet up on the desk Jack smirked up at the ausi.

"Oh im sorry I didnt see your name on it kangaroo." The room gasped and Jack now relized the whole room was full and staring at the pair. Grabbing his hoodie the ausi pulled Jack so they were face to face.

"What did ya call me? I am not a kangaroo snowflake!" Jack laughed and smirked at him raising his eyebrows.

"Thats it? Snowflake. Come on kangaroo a big tuff guy like you and thats all you got?" The ausi picked jack p and tossed him on the floor. Pinning Jack to the floor with his foot he growled.

"Names Aster Bunnymund. Not kangaroo. Got that freak?" Nodding he let Jack up and pushed jacks stuff out his seat taking it as his own. While gathering his stuff a girl with long Brown wavy hair ran over to him. Her blue, green and yellow dress hugged her figure and her green flats made it work. She helped him gather his stuff and put it in a seat next to hers. Tapping it she sat in her own and smiled at him. Smiling Jack took the seat and looked at her nervous. He could tell she was a good person for some reason. Reaching out her hand she smiled and laughed.

"Im Toothiana Martinez." I shook her hand and gave a small smile.

"Jack Frost." She smiled and a huge boy sat next to jacks desk in a football jersey and black jeans. He had short black hair and shockingly a small gotee. He gave a deep laugh and shook Jacks hand.

"Pardon Tooth. Im Josua North but you may call me North." Giving him his name jack saw anouther boy approuch. He was shorter then everyone and wore a gold colored pilots outfit. Standing in front of Jacks desk he waved and gave a smile.

"Whats up? Whats you name im Jack Frost." The boy remained scilent but wrote into a book. Giving everyone else a questioning look jack just kept watching the boy. Finaly he held up the book and Jack read.

-My name is Andrew Sanders. But people call me Sandy. I am mute but I know sighn. Nice to meet you jack frost. Is that your real hair and eye color? They are amazing!-

Giving a laugh Jack nodded and Aster came walking over.

"What do you think your doing punk?" Looking up at him Jack shrugged.

"Well tooth here helped me and got me a seat. Then I met everyone else." Aster growled and grabbed Jacks hoodie shacking him.

"You better listen good kid. Thies are my friends. Your the new kid. Make your own damn friends. Leave mine alonw got it." Jacks face fell. Tooth and the others gasped. Grabbing his stuff Jack moved to the other side of the room and sat in the far back corner. North wacked him upside the head and Aster glared.

"What! Come on North that kid is trouble!" Evereyone turned away from him. When class ended they fpound they had every class with jack. Except art wich only Aster and jack have. Aster found means to get at Jack each period. fter saying thier goodbyes Jack walked to art being stalked by Aster. What could come out in art? Sighing Jack opened the door and walked in grabbing blue and white paint before drifting into his own world.


	3. The Problem

**Chapter 3: The problem**

**J**ack sat at his station surrounded by white and blue paint. He loed art and anyone who knew him would know. He loved winter and that was always his topic. Dipping the small brush in the light blue paint he painted his favorite spot. The frozen lake deep in the woods. No matter the weather it remained frozen. Aster looked over at Jack and scofed. Aster hated how Jack could just paintwithout having to think. He still hadnt touched his paint. Growling he smirked and walked behind Jack spilling all of his paint on him. Yelping Jack jumped up and the class gasped holding in laughter. Mr. Ratie ran over and glared.

"What is going on here!?" Aster held up his hands in defence and smirked a Jack. Sighing jack picked up the cans.

"It was my fault sir. Im a cluts." The room was in shock. Jack had taken the blame for Aster. Mr. Ratie pinched his nose in frustration.

"Frost go to the office and get some spare clothes. Bunnymund clean up Frosts mess. The rest of you continue!" Sighing Jack walked to his locker and pulled out a pair of spare clothes he started keeping. His "mom" Had bought them the day before school incase of people like Aster. Pulling out his back he went to the mens room and stripped. The bell rang and he cursed under his breath changing as quick as possible Rushing out the bathroom the hallway froze. Everyone stopped to stare at the new boy before them. Jack blushed and looked down at his clothes. He wore a black button up shirt with black skinnies. His silver belt shone in the light and his black jordans made a soft squeake. He blew his bangs out his face and smiled at everyone. Grabbing his bag He walked past everyone ignoring the glares from the guys and swoons from the girls. Smiling he walked into the lunchroom and grabbed an apple. Walking outside Jack sat under the tree with his back resting on it. As he munched on his aple a group of girls came walking by and gave Jack a small wave.

"Hi Jack." Jack raised his eyebrows and waved back. Confussed he walked inside. Swinging open the door he was greeted with waves of "Hi jack!" or Sup frost". Smiling he strolled to his next class but was stopped by a flash or red hair. A tall boy with a muscular build blocked his way. His hair was spiked and dyed flame red with black stripes. His all black outfit of skinnies and a hoodie hugged his body. Grabbing Jacks shoulder he dragged him into the bathroom and pinned him to the wall. Jack gulped and slowly looked into boys green eyes.

"Alex..." The boy smirked and trailed his finger down Jacks jaw.

"Hello sweet tooth."


	4. My god

**WOW! I didnt expect this story to get such a possitive review! Thank you to all who review! 2 OC's needed for later chapters. There will be a mention that the Oc is yours!**

**Chapter 4: My God**

**H**e didnt regret what he did. Why should he? That kid thinks he can just run this place! Aster sighed as he walked to his next class. Taking his seat next to Tooth he searched for the white haired frost oy but didnt cath any glimps. Asters stomach turned and he frowned. Was he worried? Pushing the thought away he focused on Mr. Dyes lesson. A few minutes into class Dye walked around studying his students work stopping at Jacks desk. Raising his eyebrow he checked his class room.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Frost?" The class shoook thier heads and hhe sighed. Turning to Tina, a small red head in a bright blue dress, he tapped her shoulder.

"Would you mind going to look for him?" She was just about to answer when Aster jumped on the opportunity.

"Sir im done with my work. I can check if you want." Nodding Dye waved him away and Aster sprinted out the room. Dont ask him why but he just felt the little frostbite was in trouble. He was passing the gym when A flame headed boy bumped his shoulder giving him a scowl. Ignoring him Aster kept walking till a small whimper caught his attention. Straining his ears he followed the sound to the bathroom. Aster clutchd the sink nearly vomiting at the sight. Laying in a pool of crimson blood was Jack Frost. His snow white hair half dyed crimson. His dark clothes splattered with blood as he lay on his side. Rushing over Aster held his head in his lap.

"Frostbite! Come on wake up!" It hurt. It hurt seeing this boy like this. Stroking his hair he got a pained whimper out the boy. Aster brushed his hair to the side and almost gagged again. There was a large gash on his head where most of the blood was coming from. Looking down he spotted shards of glass littering the floor. Aster pulled out his cell phone and dialed tooth. She picked up a few seconds later.

"Bunny im in the middle of class!" Dye could be heard telling her to shut off her phoe and her responding it was him. The voice changed and Dye's rough voice came through.

"Bunnymund what is it."

"Sir Jack is hurt. There is blood everywere. The sink and mirror are busted and covered in blood." He could hear Dye trying to keep students quite and Aster assumed he wa on speaker.

"I have Shawn on the phone with the ambulance. Where are you?"

"The bathroom by the boys locker room." There was a click and the line went quite. Sighing he examined Jack more. His body was littered with bruises and cuts as well as blood. A fight? Jack stirred slightly and Aster grabbed his hand.

"I got ya snowflake. I need ya to tell me who did this." Jack opened his eyes and jumped back with a yelp. His eyes were full of horror and hurt. Slowly moving back to him Aster picked him up.

"Dang this kid is light!" Thought Aster as he was met by paramedics at the door. As they took Jack from his arms he noticed a picture sticking out his back pocket. Sneakly snatching and stashing it in his pocket Aster left the room and headed back to his waiting class. The bell rang as he entered. He and the others made thier way to the library for thier 2 hour free period. Sitting at a circular tale Aster pulled out the photo. tears filled his eyes as he looked at it. It was a family. A family of two adults and two children. The young looking womans brown hair was up in a neat bun and her black dress hugged her body. Next to her was a middle aged man who stood just a little taller than her in a black and white suit. His black hair was shaggy and a little facial hair covered his chin. Under him was a small skinny girl who couldnt be more than six. Her long brown hair ran behind her shoulders and her black dress hung losely off her seeming to blow in the unmoving wind. She was smiling over at the young boy next to her. The oddest one of the family was him. His white hair blowing in the same breeze in his blue eyes. His black suit hugging his skinny frame as he shared a grin witth his sister.

"His family."


	5. Whats history

**So this story is getting alot of reviews! We love it! Thank you to all the reviewers and the readers and everyone that keeps pushing us to work on it :) BTW! SOPHOMORE STATUS!**

**Chapter 5: Whats history**

**A**ster shivered as he felt North breathing on the back of his neck. Turning quickly he had no time to hide the photo before Tooth snatched it up. She smiled at the picture and handed it to Aster.

"I guess thats Jacks family huh." Aster noddded and turned the photo over in his hands. He thumped his head, failing to relize the writing on the back.

**Last of mom, dad and Pipa.**

Last of. Last of. It bothered Aster as he rushed to a turned on computer and frantically typed.

**Frost Family**

His breath hitched at the first artical he clicked on. There was the picture he held on the screen.

"North! Come here!" I n a thud North and the others were at his side.

"Vat is it?" sighing Aster pointed to the screen as everyone locked eyes on it.

**JUNE 16 2003- At 9:14 pm Sunday night the Frost Family home went up in flames. Police arrived at the scene along with firemen and paramedics. Police recently release that the fire was in fact NOT the death of both parents and thier little daughter. Police say that both parents had a slit throat and a gun shot to the head. The little girl Pipa Frost was found to have been done the same to as well as raped. Due to fire no evidence has been recovered. Jackson Overland Frost was found alive in a closet when firemen went inside durring the blaze and is currently announced unharmed by anything other than the smoke. More details still to come.**

Everyone sat still. Tooth was clutching her green fluffy jacket letting tears stream down her cheeks. North looked close to sobbing. Brushing his bangs out his face Aster relized he to was crying. Getting up he walked to the front office to the attendance lady Mrs. Monroe. She looked at Aster worried for nobody had seen him cry ever.

"Aster is everything ok?" Shaking his head he looked into her eyes. The saddness crept into her bomes as she shivered.

"No maam. I need to go see Jackson Frost. Please maam." Understanding she nodded and Aster bolted out of the door to his motorycle. Riding to his home to print off the page on Jacks family he brought his bike to a halt and ran in. And the door shut its self. Turning quick Aster glared at the red haired boy he passed earlier.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" The boy glared back before smirking.

"Well you see Aster you are messing with my game." Raising an eyebrow aster kept his stare. The boy laughed and extended his hand.

"Alex." Aster causiously shook and yelped as he flung his hand away. Burned. Glareing he looked back at the boy. His eyes were glowiing red and his hair seemed to move as though it were fire. Looking closer Aster stepped back. It was fire!

"What do you want from me." Asters voice was quivering as he backed against the wall. Alex smirked and with a flick of his wrist a circle of flames surrounded them.

"I want Frost. And I want him now." Aster growled and threw a punch at him only yo be burned by a hand engulfed in flames. Alex tisked and as though not even trying knocked Aster straight through his wall.

"You dont want to anger a fire god my friend." Aster was shaking. A fire god. He had read about them. Usualy young people with immortality and the ability to conjure and controll fire. Gulping Aster just stared back.

"You see your little friend isnt supposed to be here. Not in this earth. Not alive." Growling Aster shot up and grabbed his shirt.

"You killed Jacks family!" Smirking Alex nodded and dissapeared in a wave of flames oly to reapear a few inches back.

"I am Inferno. And your friend jack may not know it. But he is Jack Frost spirit of winter. That night I killed the Man in moon chose him. Chose him to replace the spirit I killed. Chose him to stop me from burning this whole world into my own play ground." Stepping around Aster he clapped his hands and flashed Aster a grin.

"If you will excuse me I have a spirit to kill." And with that he disapeared in a wave of flames.


	6. Waking to hell

** Sorry! i havnt updated! busy with school! but here is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Waking to hell**

**J**acks head was killing him. Waking with a start he zipped out the bed onto the slick floor. Glancing at the room Jack froze at the scene. Frozen. Ice and frost littered the walls and floor. How? Gliding across the ice Jack reached for the door. Just as he layed his hand on the door it exploded sending him crashing into the wall. Alex stood in the doorway, hallway of fire behind him as his red eyes scanned the room. Smirking he stepped.

"Nice room frosty. Realy cute. But its missing something. Just.. a touch...Of fire." Jacks eyes widened as streaks of flames lined the walls and window. The ice grew sliker with water as Alex stepped closer in a wirl of steam. Jacks muscles tensed and his head spun worse. Alex stood infront of Jack and squated in front of him face showing a touch of concern. Touching Jacks cheek with his finger he frowned to see it burn him as he screamed in pain.

"Well your going to be no fun." Jack looked at him in confusion and hurt shaking in fear.

"F-fun at what!? I havnt done anything for this!" Alex smirked and kicked a flaming boot at Jacks chest burning through his hoodie

"You should be dead Frost. Or do you preffer Jack. or maye...Blizzard." Jack staggered to his feet balancing himself on the wall.

'What are you on about Alex." Alex smirked and twirled a picture of Jacks family in an unflamed hand.

"Your father was thought to be the Winter God I was after. Untill I saw you 4 years ago. Did it ever startle you? Seeing winter appear like it listened to you? Like you controlled it?" Jack gulped and gripped his head staring at Alex.

"The woods.." He whispered, voice barely heard. Laughing Alex smacked him on the shoulder.

"Finaly something gets to you! It was you this whole time. Your the God im after. The god I will kill. And once your gone this world will know Inferno." Gritting his teeth Jack grabbed a staff off the side of his bed. Reading the note he smiled slightly.

**This is your power. Use it. Train it. Protect it. - MIM**

Jack gripped the staff unsure who MIM was ut trust filled him. Frost spread across the staff and covered Jacks hoodie and jeans which had somehow found thier way on him. Smirking he tapped the ground and ice mixed with wind extinguishing the flames and cooling the heat. A voice whispered in his head.

"Hello Jack im wind. Im as you would say your ride and companion. Welcome to the gods." Laughing at how plane the female sounding wind was he thought back.

"So how do I do this?"

"Call me and i will carry you anywere. No matter the time. I will protect you as best I can."

"Ok but one thing." The wind rusled through his hair affectionatly.

"Yes Jack?"

"Learn to speak like a kid." A cold gust of wind blew on his face as though wind was pouting. Twirling his staff he smirked at Alex.

"Ok Inferno. Lets see how much of a hot head you are." Alex smirked and formed two flame covered swords.

"Bring it frosty."


	7. Bring it

**t HERE WE GO! LETS GET READY TO RRRUUUMMMBBBAAAAAALLLL! LOL **

**Chapter 7: Bring it**

**J**ack had no clue what he was doing. Inferno slashed at him with his flaming blades and all he could do was dodge. Wind whipt at Inferno slightly blowing his flames. Smirking Jack focused on on ice. A tingle in hi hand drew his attention and his eyes widened as an ice dagger lay in his hand. Running at Inferno Jack lunged and hit him in the shoulder. The dagger automatically melted and jack froze. Inferno smirked and kicked Jack in the chest sending him into the wall.

"Whats wrong frosty cant handle a little heat?" Jack growled and grabbed his staff swinging it sending blast of ice into Infernos chest. His eyes widened as Inferno was sent flying into the still burning hallway.

"Woah! How did I do that!" Jack laughed and sent anouther burst into the hall extinguishing the flames. Inferno sat up wide eyed and shakely stood.

"No..You should be able to contol it!" Jack smirked and felt wind lift him off the ground. Gasping Jck laughed.

"Good going wind. This is awesome!" Inferno glared noticing his lift. Throwing fire at him Jack yelped and doged it shooting tward Inferno Staff raised. Nobody could see anything. Fire and ice exploding in all directions. Jack was flung back into the room landing on the tp of the table. Groaning jack shakily stood and gripped his bleeding head from the glass window he had shattered. He looked down the hallway and froze in place. Inferno was at the end of the hall huge spike of melted metal lodged through his back and stomach. Running to him Jack gripped his hand tried removing him from it earning a scream from Inferno. Flames started rising once again more untamed. Jack threw bursts of ice at them but it did not stop them. Looking scared at Inferno who looked sad jack gripped his hand.

"My power isnt easy to controll now. Get out of here. Now!" Jack was frozen in place. Letting unknown tears run down his face Jack kissed Infernos forehead.

"Tell me the truth..." Inferno gave a small whimper and held Jacks hands harder.

"Jack..it wasnt me. I didnt kill them.." Looking at him scared Inferno gripped Jacks hoodie.

"I didnt want to hurt you..How could i hurt my own brother." Jack froze as Inferno broke down into steamy tears.

"Your what." Inferno gripped Jack harder.

"Im so sorry Jack. Leonardo...Hes a master god. He killed them. Hurt our sister.. He took me in and raised me.. Said if i idnt hurt you he would..." Jack started shacking as he lifted Infernos head.

"Brothers protect each other. Where can i find him." Inferno gulped and pulled jacks ear to hhis lips in a low whisper.

"The volcano in Hawii. Fire gaurds protect it. Brother?" Jack looked at him in responce and letthe tears fall as Inferno pulled him into a half hug.

"Go finish this." Nodding shackily Jack stood and gripped his staff as the flames were so close to his back.

"GO!" Jumping lightly Jack bolted out into the sky as the hospital floor exploded in flames.

"ALEX!"


	8. The truth

** i havnt been updatin :p cant think of anything but i will give a shoutout to Mary! Shes one of my friends who is reading and as well as Dancing-Soul who has been my reviwer for the other story!**

**Chapter 8: The truth**

**A**ster sprinted tward the hospital at full speed. He couldnt explain but he had a soft spot for Jack. Rounding on the hospital he smiled but it quickly faded as patients and doctors ran out screaming. Grabbing a doctor he gripped thier coat.

"Whats going on?" The man shook his head slapping at Asters hand.

"T-two kids up on the third floor! Fire and ice everywere like they made it!" Aster dropped the man and ran at the hospital again. He knew Inferno was causing the fire but ice? He snapped out of his thoughts as more screams erupted and a burning table was flung out the third floor window. A flash of white caught his attention and he gasped recognizing Jack. Flinging the front doors open he hopped the stairs till he reached the third floor. Flames licked at the hallway and he shielded his face from the heat. A patient ran bby and grabbed Aster pulling him with him. Yelling Aster tried to get free ut failed as he was dragged all the way back out the hospital just as the room Jack was in exploded. Aster kicked the patient in the shin and ran forward only getting stopped yet again by a cop.

"Jack!" A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at the burning room. Aster sunk to his knees as a flash of blue flew out of the room. Asters eyes widened at the sight of Jack floating in the air but shook his head running after Jack as he flew into the forest.

"Frost!" Jack stopped in the middle of the forest and spun on Aster tears flowig down his icey eyes. Jack fell to the floor crying and Aster rushed forward holding Jack as he cried.

"Jack what the hell just happened? Y-you were flying!" Jack nodded weakly and looked up at Aster slowly. His face was a light pink and Aster could feel the heat radiating off him. Jack slowly got up and lay on the frozen lake sighing as he let the cold caress his ody. Aster slid next to him still wanting answers.

"Jack you can tell me. I want to help you." Jack sat up slightly wincing.

"My brother is gone. He wasnt responsible for any of it...This other guy was. He was protecting me." Aster gave him a questioning look as Jack continued.

"My brother Alex. Or Inferno." Aster held back a gasp but patted Jacks leg slightly.

"Well mate if we are haing confession time I guess I should fess up." Jack cocked his head a little. Sighing Aster let small grin pull at his face.

"Will give you more reasons to call me kangaroo." Jack looked on as Aster closed his eyes. Blueish grey fur sprouted his skin as his features changed. Long rabbit ears popped out of his head and his body turned into this well...Giant rabbit. Black tatoos showed on his arms. Boomerangs hung on his back as well as wrist gaurds. Aster wasnt a rabbit. He was a kick ass rabbit! Smirking Jack looked him over noticing how he did look like a kangaroo apart from the bushy tail. Standing Jack circled him poking him.

"Well I certainly see why your name is Bunnymund. Your a giant fucking bunny." Aster laughed and ajusted his boomerangs. Flicking Aster in the ears Jack blew cold air in his ears with a whisper.

"You still look like a kangaroo." Aster growled low but laughed nudging Jack with his fury elbow.

"Ok frosy. Ima 6'2 kick ass rabbit. What exactly are you. I saw you fly so dont say your nothing." Jack sighed and held his hands up.

"Well im sorta a winter god." Bunnys eyes widened and he sank to a knee bowing to Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow curious.

"Um not that this isnt awesome but why are you bowing?" Bunny rose and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you know the Easter Bunny?" Jack nodded waiting. Aster sighed and motioned to himself.

"Here he is." Jack burts out laughing and flew around Aster.

"No way haha your the famous bunny?" Aster nodded pulling Jack to the ground.

"Im a spring spirit persay. I will never age. But you frosy. Your more." Jack stopped laughing and glared.

"And what makes being a god so important?" Aster ruffled his hair and walked around the pond.

"Your head hauncho. Our king basicaly. There is a season god. A element god. And a Head god aka mother nature." Jack backed up a it. He shook his head confussed.

"So what im like in charge of every season spirit?" Aster nodded smirking proudly.

"All 50 thousand of us." Jack nearly choked but held himself he gave Aster a grin.

"So cotton tail that means you listen to me." Asters eyes widened as relization hit him.

"WAIT NO!"


End file.
